


The Grandbaby Reveal

by EllanaSan



Series: Have a Drink Sweetheart (Hayffie Prompts/one shots collection) [42]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Papa!Haymitch, Post-Book 3: Mockingjay, Post-Canon, Pregnant Katniss Everdeen, mama!effie, proud grandparents hayffie, toastbabies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/pseuds/EllanaSan
Summary: “Apparently they didn’t get they were becoming grandparents.” Katniss mocked.Peeta paused in the process of removing his coat, eyebrows rising up. “I thought the pregnant belly was a big clue.”
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy & Katniss Everdeen, Haymitch Abernathy & Peeta Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen & Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Peeta Mellark & Effie Trinket
Series: Have a Drink Sweetheart (Hayffie Prompts/one shots collection) [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/71774
Comments: 20
Kudos: 190





	The Grandbaby Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Im not sure if you still take prompts but i would love to read about effie conforting a pregnant katniss. A scene thats stuck in my head is of the two of them cuddled together in a loving mother daughter moment on a bed or couch . Maybe have either peeta or haymitch interrupt the bonding moment but both of the girls are ok with it and want everyone to join into the loving family moment.

“Well…” Katniss sighed, tossing her pitiful attempt at knitting on Effie’s lap, needles still tangled in the wool. “At least, you’ll make sure the baby _has_ a blanket.”

Effie snorted, shifting a little against the headboard to try and relieve the pain in her shoulder. She had gotten used to that pain in the last fifteen years, the ache in her once dislocated shoulder as familiar as the now faded scars that littered her body, particularly in winter. Still, when it bothered her that much, doing anything with her arm was painful and knitting while sitting on the children’s bed instead of in an armchair wasn’t helping matters.

However, she had promised Katniss she would help with her attempts at knitting a baby blanket and she intended to see that promise through.

They had been working at it for a few days but they weren’t making much progress. Mostly because she was always forced to undo Katniss’ work to fix the mistake and make sure there were no holes.

“How are you feeling?” Effie had been biting her tongue not to ask since she had arrived at the children’s. It drove Katniss mad to be asked every day.

Her former victor slid down the bed with a groan until her head was on the pillow and her protuberating stomach was pressed against her thighs. “Stir crazy.”

Effie pressed her lips hard to suppress a smile at Katniss’ theatrics. There were worse things in her opinion than spending the day inside, with fuzzy woolen socks, huddled on a bed, while it snowed inches deep outside. She didn’t envy Peeta the trek to and from the bakery every day. Even Haymitch had taken to staying indoors those days.

“You will be allowed out soon.” she reminded her in what she hoped to be a soothing tone. “When it stops snowing…”

Katniss let out another groan. “Tell you where I won’t be allowed to go: the woods.”

“You are six months pregnant.” Effie chided.

“Don’t remind me.” the girl who was no longer a girl sighed. “It feels like I’ve been pregnant _forever_. Still three months to go.”

She sounded annoyed but the way she caressed her stomach with both hands contradicted that feeling. Having children hadn’t come easily to Katniss. Peeta would have had them years earlier and it had created tension in their relationship at times – a tension Effie could only understand too well for having lived through a similar experience herself. It had taken the girl a while to tentatively embrace the idea and come to term with the reality of having children in this new safer Panem.

Fifteen years after the war, Katniss had finally felt ready.

And Effie was delighted by the prospect of adding a new member to their little family. She had _splurged_ already and would continue to do so, to Haymitch’s never-ending amusement. There would never be enough cute clothes, stuffed animals or toys for this baby. She intended to spoil him or her _rotten_.

“I honestly _cannot_ wait.” Effie confessed.

Katniss let out a small laugh, a bit amused. “Really? I couldn’t tell.”

She made a face at the girl and kept on quickly clicking the needles together, knitting far much faster than Katniss would have. She ignored the ache in her shoulder because she would have ignored anything for the sake of that baby.

“Peeta is going to start on the nursery this week-end.” the girl hummed after a few moments of silence.

“Have you picked a color?” she asked, more excited than she could express. She had made them a color wheel and she had been cutting ideas out of magazines for months so they could decide what style they wanted and get inspiration and…

“I want that mint green shade you put on that paper…” Katniss told her. “It’s cute.”

“And gender neutral too.” Effie approved. Truth be told, she had known the pastel minty green would probably be Katniss’ choice. She did love her green colors. “And the furniture?”

“I’m not good at that… I’m thinking either white or maybe a light wood… Something clean, you know?” The girl made a face, thoughtlessly rubbing a particular spot on the left side of her stomach. Effie put the knitting aside and reached out, letting her hand over in the air to wait for permission. Katniss hated people touching her stomach all the time and she could understand that but the girl simply grabbed her wrist and guided her hand to the right spot.

When she felt the kick, Effie let out a delighted squeal.

She _did_ love to feel the baby kick.

“Poking the pregnant woman again?” a familiar voice mocked from the threshold.

Effie didn’t even glance at him over her shoulder. She saw Haymitch every day, the unborn baby was _far_ more interesting.

“The pregnant woman can still kick your ass.” Katniss retorted without missing a beat.

Haymitch snorted but came closer to the bed. He had ditched his boots, probably because they had been covered with snow, and his red socks clashed with the dark floorboard. “The boy called me to say he’s coming back early. Storm’s turning into a blizzard and he doesn’t want to be stuck in town.” He looked at the hand Effie was pressing against the girl’s stomach with that curiosity mixed with dread he always felt faced with baby news. “What are you two up to?”

“Effie’s getting excited about her grandbaby and I’m remembering a time when nobody kicked me every two seconds.” Katniss deadpanned. Effie sucked in a breath though, her eyes filling with tears. That made the girl frown, a bit worried. She glanced at Haymitch but Haymitch had grown as still as Effie had, and her frown deepened. “What’s wrong?”

“ _My_ _grandbaby_?” Effie whispered.

“Well, yeah…” Katniss shrugged, clearly puzzled. “What else is he gonna call you? _Auntie_? I know that’s Finn’s name for you but…” She shrugged again. “I don’t know… Peeta and I just thought it’s easier if you’re grandma. Isn’t it?” Sudden understanding flashed on her face. “Oh, maybe you don’t like _grandma_ cause that makes you feel old or something…”

“No.” Effie cut her off at once, unable to stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks. She barely noticed Haymitch had come closer to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. She covered it with hers absentmindedly but her whole attention was on Katniss. “I like grandma. I _love_ grandma. I just was not expecting… I… _Thank you_.”

Katniss still seemed puzzled. She looked up at Haymitch. “You’re grandpa, by the way.”

“Yeah.” he said, his voice rough and a bit raw with emotions. “I just figured.”

“ _Just_?” Katniss scoffed. “You keep saying we’re like your kids, Peeta and I…”

Effie beamed. “And you _are_.”

“Well, then… I thought it was clear from the start that it was your grandbaby.” The girl rolled her eyes. “You used to catch up _much_ quicker… The two of you really _are_ getting old…”

She was teasing, Effie thought, teasing because the moment was charged in emotions and she didn’t deal well with that.

“Old enough to have grandbabies, seem like.” Haymitch mocked, dropping behind Effie on the bed. He tentatively reached for Katniss’ stomach, not stopping to ask for permission like she had done. Then again, it was the first time he had ever done that.

Squished between the two of them, Effie sighed in delight. Before either of them could escape, she wrapped an arm around each and hugged them close. “I love you.”

She wasn’t talking to anyone in particular. She loved them all. Katniss, Haymitch, the baby…

“Are you having a party without me?” Peeta asked from the doorframe, still bundled up in his coat and scarf. There was snow in his hair and in the short beard he was trying out.

“Apparently they didn’t get they were becoming grandparents.” Katniss mocked.

Peeta paused in the process of removing his coat, eyebrows rising up. “I thought the pregnant belly was a big clue.”

“Smart ass.” Haymitch snapped but it lacked its usual heat or teasing. He still sounded strangely strangled.

Effie could relate.

“Language.” she chided, and, because she couldn’t help it, she flashed him a blinding smile. “ _Grandpa_.”

He rolled his eyes, his lips stretching into a very familiar smirk. “Don’t boss me around, _Grandma_.”

The children exchanged a look before Peeta walked around the bed to sit next to Katniss.

“If I’d known they would use that to flirt, I wouldn’t have said anything.” the girl told him, stretching her neck to accept his kiss hello.

Peeta snorted, feeling around her stomach for a potential kick. “What _don’t_ they turn into flirting?”

“I do hope you know it is rude to talk about people in front of them as if they aren’t here.” Effie scolded but she couldn’t stop smiling so the effect was spoiled.

She loved her unconventional family _so much_ she felt she could burst with it… 

She wouldn’t have exchanged them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
